


When The World Becomes Too Much

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim is on the edge, M/M, Sebastian to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: When everything in the world becomes too loud, Sebastian is there to help.





	

The ticking of the clock was going to drive him insane, every noise seemed to be amplified, every voice, the clicking of pens. Why did he put up with people when he wanted to rip his own hair out? 

Sebastian watched Jim pace, he could see the signs, the twitching and flexing of his jaw... 'he's going to blow' But he knew to stay in his spot, He would cause more danger if he tried to stop Jim before he blew up. 

"Do me a favor....STOP TALKING! All this noise is going to drive me insane!" Jim ran his hands along his hair, tugging as he couldn't get everything to calm down and let him think. 

Sebastian moved, it seemed a aspect of the plan had his Kitten all riled up. He slowly approached his Husband, knowing any attack could be handled, but caution was best when Jim was in a mood. He wrapped his arms around Jim's smaller frame, pulling him back.

Jim growled, snapping with his teeth at Sebastian. "Let me go, Sebastian." His voice a lethal threat as he squirmed.

Sebastian sat at the head of the table, ignoring the stares of the men around him, all that mattered was bringing Jim down. "Now, you can think just as easily if I hold you." He smoothed the black hair down, kissing the top of Jim's head. 

Jim couldn't sit still, the energy was too much, he needed action, he needed blood, he needed...oh! "Let me go or I'll kill you."

Sebastian chuckled. "That old threat again, babe? Not going to work." 

Jim grumbled as he slouched....fine....asshole. "Meanie."

Sebastian only smiled, there's the man I love. 

Even in the hardest moments all Sebastian could see was the light of his little Angel.


End file.
